Muted Silence
by CarlyLeeH
Summary: Klaine   Kurt leaves everything behind at Mckinley due to his immediate emergency transfer to Dalton academy. When Blaine is starstruk by the new mysterious transfer he then discovers that Kurt can't talk which made him want to find out more...
1. Chapter 1

**I never seem to be able to get anywhere with my other fics! but I decided to write this one after inspiration from friends and other fics so I hope you guys like it :) it's a glee fic and it's also Klaine! I just love to write Klaine...It's set in season two just as Kurt is transferring. So enjoy!**

Kurt swallowed as he looked up at the large building with the big black painted gates out front. Surrounding the large middle building and the few surrounding buildings was a large concrete area that he assumed was just the courtyard. Kurt thought that in general it looked better than Mckinley but more academic and...well...posh. Grass parts round the edges of the courtard with a few patches of flowers and trees gave the place more colour. A Private School. Dalton. Kurt couldn't belive that it had came to this...he'd left everything he'd had back at Mckinley to come to here...to Dalton.

"rt...Kurt?...Kurt!"

His dad's voice broke through his haze of thoughts enoguh so he'd raise his head to blink at his dad with a confused expression on his face.

"Are you okay buddy?...ready to go in?" Burt asked calmly and took a tentative step towards the gates.

Kurt nodded and followed his dad through the main gates. The whole thing looked bigger, and significantly more intimidating from the inside than when it did stood outside. His father lead him through the courtyard at a slow tentative pace and to the maine doors. Kurt found himself drumming his finger lightly against his thigh as they waited, for what seemed like ages, to be buzzed into the building by the receptionist. 'what if no one likes me? I could get bullied again...what if I'm odd to them or the only gay kid in the school' Kurt thought to himself worriedly.

'bbzzz'

The droning noise of the buzzer and Burt opening the creeky, oak and glass door once again interrupted his thoughts. Burt simply gave him a questioning look as he held the door open.

Kurt warily took a few steps forward and into the building where the heat surrounded him. He expected it to be cold and unfriendly because of the academic vibe but it was actually really welcoming and friendly!

"Hi! I'm Sally the head receptionist" A woman said brightly from where she stood infront of Burt and Kurt. She looked quite young...about 26 Kurt thought, with long straight blonde hair, a side fringe clipped to the side with a small purple clip, black thin framed glasses, a wide smile and wearing something that Kurt thought looked like it had come from the librarian style side of Rachel Berry's wardrobe.

"I'm guessing that you're the Hummels? Principal Fisher is expecting you about now..." Sally asked cheerfully.

Burt nodded and grunted in agreement "are we supposed to go in now?" he asked, sounding nervous. Quickly he glanced sideways at Kurt than turned his gaze back on Sally.

"Yes! Just right through here" Sally replied and briskly spun on her black high heels and strode down quite a wide coridoor.

Kurt and Burt followed her in silence and stopped behind her when they got to a door. There was a gold plaque underneath a little opaque window that read 'Principle Fisher' in darker deeply engraved writing. 'Fancy much? the whole school seems rather posh...but welcoming...it might not be behind closed doors' Kurt thought and bit his lip worriedly.

Sally knocked on the door, bringing Kurt out of his thoughts and walked in confidently.

"Principle Fisher...sorry to bother you but the Hummels are here now" Sally told the man behind the desk cheerfully.

She steppeed aside and gestured for Burt and Kurt to go in. Kurt walked in slowly and sat down in one of the two seats infront of the desk, his dad Burt in the other.

The man that sat in front of them behind was quite an old man but he had a full head of grey hair. Small black framed glasses that were slightly rounded and circular sat on the brisge of his nose but despite his academic and strict look he was smiling warmly, his hands entwined and lay upon the desk infront of him.

Sally nodded politely before exiting the room, the door closing with a click.

"So...Burt Hummel is it?" Principle Fisher asked genuinely.

"Umm...yeah and as I said over the phone this is my son Kurt Hummel" Burt replied lounging slightly in the chair.

Kurt narrowed his eyes with his signature glare and smacked his dad on the shoulder. Burt immediately sat up straight and smiled slightly.

"Sorry Kurt.." he mumbled lightly "So Principle Fisher..."

"Call me Alan" The aged man replied smiling warmly.

"Is there a place for Kurt here at Dalton?" Burt questioned tentatively.

"Yes there is a place for Kurt here...There just so happened to be an opening in one of the single dorms. It's a room without a room mate so Kurt would room there by himself. It's as you requested luckily ."

"Call me Burt"

"Burt...I'll keep that in mind" he smiled warmly again "I've sorted all the paperwork out for the immediate, emergency transfer here to Dalton. Would you like a tour of the school Kurt?" Principle Fisher asked and turned his gaze to Kurt.

Kurt squirmed under the principles gaze, an uncomfortable and pained expression spreading across his pale face. He fiddled with the end of his thick scarf that was round his neck and shifted in his seat.

"oh...um Kurt doesn't talk" Burt told Principle Fisher with a slightly angry tone to his voice.

"Oh...he's deaf?" the principle asked, confused.

"No...he physically can't...he's a mute" Burt replied "I'll explain later after the tour?" a questioning tone to his voice.

"Oh..I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you" he glanced at Kurt who smiled softly and shook his head.

"Yes! the tour. let's go now while classes are still in" Principle Fisher rose from his seat and strode easily towards the door, manouvering round his desk and the two chairs. he patted Kurt on the shoulder as he passed and Kurt clearly flinched away.

Burt stood up "it's okay..." he murmured to Kurt and followed the principle out of the door and down the coridoor.

As they walked through the halls ,with classes full of students on either side and lockers against the walls, Kurt eyed the amazing grand decor of the building. It almost looked antique with how much detail each window, door, carpet, laminite flooring and rooms had within them. There was pieces of art work on canvases neatly put up on walls with descriptive plaques underneath every so often. The principle explained everything to Burt as they walked along, Kurt eying everything warily and taking in his surroundings. He kept a mental note of things as he walked behind his father.

"Well that's pretty much it" Principle Fisher told them as he turned to face them and they stopped in the middle of a hall way with lockers and classroms either side. he smiled warmly at them both "Classes are about to be dismissed and I'll get one of the boys to show you around is that okay? they're very trustworthy boys and we have a strict no bullying policy here at Dalton. Everyone enforces it with one hundred percent commitment and enthusiasm"

Kurt nodded smiling slightly and promptly the bell rang. Kurt eyes widened immediately as students clad in black blazers with red zig zag piping spilled out of the classrooms. Some quietly walking on, shouldering their bags and others talking animatedly to their peers. Kurt's head snapped round warily in each direction but when lockers began to get opened and slammed shut, he lost it. He let out a breathy squeak, as he obviously couldn't scream, and literally threw himself into his dad's arm. He clung onto anything he could grab onto, his dads jacket, his arm or even skin, clutching onto it like his final lifeline.

Burt simply held onto his son until few were left in the halls and Kurt was finaly able to take a tentative step back, look round, calm himself and smooth down his hair.

"Erm...I hope I'm not interrupting anything...Ala...I mean Principle Fisher you said somthing about showing a new student round the dorms and helping out and stuff?" a voice spoke up from behind Kurt. The voice was lower than Kurt's own but still sounded as smooth as velvet and rather melodic.

Kurt turned so he could see the boy who had spoken up. He was shorter than Kurt with seemingly curly hair, but it looked to be kept down by masses of hair gel and product. Kurt smiled lightly at this. Unruly hair usually made him mentally laugh. The boy was of course wearing the navy, blackish coloured blazer with the red zig zag piping and the Dalton Academy logo. To complete the outfit he was wearing dark grey trousers and had a brown leather bag hung over his shoulder, though because of his height the actually bag itself hing round just below the dark haired boy's waist.

Blaine seeemed to blink hard as Kurt turned round the face him, but soon a warm smile spread across his face.

"Oh yes! Blaine this is Kurt Hummel our new transfer..." Principle Fisher said stepping forward on the other side of Kurt, his dad being on the other side. "Kurt this is Blaine Anderson...I think you'll find he's in the majority of your classes.

Kurt nodded taking in all the new information just as two other boys appeared from the classroom Blaine had come from.

"Damn...that new maths teacher is mean! I mean c'mon! who gives us double homework to do for tommorow..." A black boy exclaimed to his friend as they walked over to Blaine's side.

"I know...I mean I'm gonna have to stay up and drink masses of coffee to finish it.." The Asian looking boy replied in agreement.

Kurt put a hand over his mouth to stifle a breathy giggle. All he could manage.

Blaine rolled his eyes, finally pulling them away from Kurt and looked at the other two boys.

"Seriously guys? I told you we were helping out a transfer and you come out moaning about Mr Hayes? you're gonna scare him already!" Blaine, Kurt thought his name was anyway, told them both whilst sounding exasperated.

"Sorry...but seriously...**Tommorow**!" The dark skinned boy complained to Blaine adding empasis in the word tommorow.

"I agree..." The asian boy agreed.

Blaine rolled his eyes at them both before speaking.

"This is Wes.." he said gesturing to the asian "And this is David..." he said gesturing to the black boy. "Alot of the time they might as well be attatched at the hip" he explained to Kurt who once again stifled a breathy giggle.

Wes and David exchanged confused expressions. Principle Fisher noticed this and stepped forward.

"I was wondering if you boys would take care of Kurt for me for the next week or so?...show him around the dorms, make sure he's not lonely...be a friend for him." Principle Fisher asked but it was more of telling than asking. The boys didn't seem to mind this though and just smiled and nodded.

"Also...Kurt doesn't talk. I'm sure he has his own ways of communicating with people" The Principle then glanced at Burt and Kurt. Kurt fiddled with his ever present scarf and the Burt nodded.

"Yeah...he has a drywipe board that he usually has in his bag and us guys at home know a bit of simple sign language so he doesn't have to write all the time...Writing would be fine though" Burt said and Kurt simply noddd in agreement.

He signed something slowly to Burt. After a few seconds Burt looked up "He said that's fine"

"Well Blaine, Wes David I'm trusting you to take care of Kurt and show him where everything is okay?" Principle Fisher asked, a serious expression over his face for once.

"Sure we got it" All three boys chimed at once. Completely in sync.

"Right well and I are going to sort out somethings in my office like paperwork so boys I'm giving you a pass out of lessons for the rest of the day to show Kurt round" The boys cheered in whispers at this and the principle just smiled "Kurt your class schedule for the week is in your room on the coffee table...everything you need is up there including uniform and your bag that was brought with you...Mr Hummel?" he asked and took a few steps down the hallway.

Burt turned to Kurt, smiling sincerely.

"See you at the weekend buddy...you got any problems then get principal fisher to call me...or you could even text me...or Finn cause Finn actually knows how to work a mobile phone" Burt said and laughed.

Kurt stifled another breathy giggle and only flinched slightly, but still noticeably, when Burt pulled him in for a hug. Before he knew it his dad was waving goodbye and had disappeared down the hall way with principle fisher.

"So..." Blaine said, his velvety voice interrupting Kurt's thoughts. "Welcome to Dalton"


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout outs to - B2isbetterthanB1 , raiofsunshinex and livy ceegee for being my first few reviewers of my new fic! thanks guys and yes I'm trying to keep going with this...any suggestions or advice would be great if you wantedto give it...enjoy chapter 2! me thinks this is going to be in the point of view of Blaine seeing as we had a Kurt chapter last! enjoy!**

The walk between the hallway had gone in silence...well in silence other than Wes and David's antics. At one point Blaine had smiled at Kurt friendlily, and David and Wes had popped their heads round either side of Blaine's and made kiss noises in his ear. Blaine had swiftly shook the off with a scowl and saw Kurt silently shake with laughter. Again he smiled.

Blaine's thoughs were a frantic craze at that moment. As far as he knew he was the latest immediate, emergency transfer to Dalton. Apparantly the new mysterious transfer Kurt had taken that spot...and his room was **directly **across from Blaine's!

'I wonder what he can't talk...' Blaine thought to himself as they walked towards the dorms, Wes and David messing around behins where he was walking alongside Kurt. 'Should I ask him?...no 'cause that could make things awkward...I do wanna know but I don't want him to feel awkward' he thought coming to conclusion that he wouldn't pry into Kurt's buisness.

Blaine glanced sideways at Kurt and smiled, showing his teeth slightly. Kurt smiled back at Blaine, his eyes seeming to light up at the friendly gesture of Blaine's smile. To Blaine his eyes seemed to glimmer in the over hanging chandelier of the common room.

'Oh god...his eyes...they're really...nice' Blaine thought to himself, showing no sign of his flustered thoughts. As dapper and calm as ever. 'I mean like a mix of grey, green and blue...unusual' his thoughts were interupted as his feet hit the stairs and he nearly fell forward onto his face.

He could hear the breathy laughter of Kurt behind him as he scrambled up, grabbing on to the banister and blushing furiously. He tried to hide his blush, hanging his head slightly as they climbed the two flights of stairs in silence, with teh exception of the occasional snicker of Wes and David.

After a few minutes they got to the dorm coridoor. Blaine had been here a while so he knew his way round pretty much like the back of his hand.

The long coridoor had single doors on either side. The walls were decorated with fancy swirly wall paper and canvases with amazing art work on them. Although the walls were decorated fancily the floor just had a light brown laminite flooring.

"You got your key?" Blaine asked Kurt smiling.

Kurt nodded quickly and dug through the pocket of his grey, knee length jumper and pulled out a key. He smiled and held his hand out to Blaine.

Blaine smiled "Thanks" he mumbled and took the key. It felt like butterflies had erupted in his stomach as his fingers brushed over Kurt. He shook his head to himself which earned him confused looks from all the three boys. Choosing to ignore this he put the key in the door, turned it, pulled out the key and opened the door.

The room was nearly the same size as Blaine's but with a slightly different layout. Unlike the grand decor of the halls and coridoors the room was quite simple. A small kitchen area with a white and black check floor. A bathroom was in a small seperate room that you entered through a small door in the side of the room. The rest of the room was laminite, light brown flooring. A space with a TV, DVD player, a coffee table and a sofa was clearly a living room sort of area. A desk sat in the far right corner with a small lamp and a cork board pinned just above the desk and finally a raised area with simple double bed, with white bedding on.

"Voila..." Blaine said quietly as they walked in.

Kurt held the strap of his bag tight as he walked to the middle of the room and turned in a slow circle to take in his surroundings. Blaine just stood and watched silently.

"So...umm" Blaine began, breaking the silence "You like it?" he asked and waited for a reaction.

He watched as Kurt reached into his bag and pulled out a pencil and a note book, scribbled a note then turned it so Wes, David and Blaine could see.

'**yeah it's great...much bigger than my room at home**'

Blaine read the message and smiled "Great..." he stated smiling.

Wes and David high fived looking happy that Kurt liked the new room.

"Oh and next to the desk incase you didn't know there's like a massive wardrobe...don't know if it will be much use to you...it isn't to me and David in our room and nor Blaine in his but...still thought I'd mention it" Wes told Kurt smiling friendlily at him.

Kurt nodded vigorously at this new piece of information. He began scrawling on the not book again.

'**I need a large wardrobe for my variation of fashion statements...after class and things**'

Blaine waited patiently until it was turned round and smiled, chuckling lightly.

"Yeah...glad you appreciate the extra wardrobe space...although we have a uniform" Blaine mentioned and laughed slightly.

Tears pooled slightly and discreetly on the corners of Kurt's eyes. Blaine, who only by chance of the fact that he was paying particular attention to the unusual shade of Kurt's eyes, noticed this and turned quickly to Wes and David.

"Guys could you go and get Kurt's bags from the main reception? Sally would have sorted out his new unform too...bring them up here?" Blaine asked. His eyes sent a pleading message to the darker boy and the asian which they both seemed to understand.

"Yeah sure" Wes complied smiling slightly with a small hint of confusion but he knew better than to question it in front of Kurt.

"we can discuss the double maths and our english exam while we go" David groaned turning to open the door.

"uuggghhh...I hate english! why do we have to have an exam on it...if we could just sing for it or something?" Wes complained following David out the door.

"it's stupid I wonder why there is school at all sometimes.." David replied and shut the door.

Their mumbled conversation, most likely complaining about classes, could be heard until they were out of earshot.

Blaine strode slowly over to Kurt who was rubbing at his eyes roughly, his face scrunched up as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Blaine couldn't pin point why but he felt so bad and guilty that he was useless.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly and lay a hand gently on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt's teary eyes widened dramatically as he jumped backwards away from Blaine's touch like he'd been burnt by his hand.

Blaine mentally cursed and kicked himself.

"Oh god...I'm sorry Kurt...again...are you okay? what's wrong?" Blaine said having to stop himself about going on a long ramble about him being an idiot.

Kurt just shook his head and perched on the edge of the double bed slowly and fiddle with the ends of his sleeves.

"There is something wrong else you wouldn't be crying..." Blaine pryed unintentionally.

Kurt just shook his head again and pulled out another item Blaine hadn't seen before. It appeared to just be a simple double sided drywipe whte board with a little clip in the top right corner of it, attatching a black white board pen to it. He watched tentatively as Kurt shakily scrawled out a message.

'**I guess I just miss home that's all. I'll be fine**'

As Blaine read the message he could hear Kurt sniffle and the board shook as Kurt wiped his eyes with his free hand.

"Would you like me to leave you alone for a while?...so you can adjust and everything? I'll bring your bags round later on instead?" Blaine offered.

He observed as Kurt yet again wiped the board clean and began writing.

'**Yes please...I'll be fine I just need a few minutes or so**'

Blaine nodded, a curl springing free from the hair gel trap that was his head as he did.

"Okay...here's my number..." Blaine offered reaching into his blazer pocket and pulling out a piece of paper with a phone number on it and placed it on the bed beside Kurt "text me when you're ready for your bags to be brought over...later Kurt"

Kurt nodded and waved slightly, sniffling and taking deep breaths to calm himself.

Blaine strode over to the door and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him with a small click. Sighing, he walked into his room directly across the coridoor. Striding quickly over to his bed and flopping down onto his pillow face first.

He sighed before mumbling to himself into his pillow...

"Oh Blaine Anderson...you need to learn to stay out of other people's buisness"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! this is just gonna be a sort of filler chapter because I did previously write a good chapter and it just came up as 0's and completely deleted EVERYTHING! I was so annoyed...rant over :) reviews are like crack to me and again...enjoy. oh! and sorry for the delay in updates! stick with me ;) it gets more dramatic next chapter. Just to clarify! only Finn, Burt, Carole and Prinicple Fisher know why Kurt can't talk...enjoy! and OH! I don't own Glee!.**

After the scenario with Kurt, Blaine had left his room quietly and gone across the hall to his own. It was smaller than Kurt's...not by much but it lacked the giant wardrobe. Effectively making his room smaller. The room seemed ever smaller on nights where he forgot to lock his door and ended up with loads of nearly empty coffee cups abandoned round his room.

In this particular dorm coridoor, if you left your door unlocked and you were known for having a great coffee machine (like Blaine's) then you'd wake up with abandoned coffee cups everywhere. People down that coridoor had no problems with invading your room to drink coffee.

'I wonder why he was crying...' Blaine thought to himself, not really paying attention to his Math homework.

"Stupid...stupid teachers" He groaned to himself. Infront of him, on his desk sat a double sided page of algebra problems he was supposed to answer by tommorow.

"Why can't they just GIVE us the answers?" Blaine complained "I know we're academic and everything but c'mon...one night and double sided. Not gonna happen"

Frustratedly pushing his maths sheet away from him, he stood up to run his hand over multiple pictures of the warblers on his cork board. One particular picture got his attention...it was the first group picture that had been taken of the warblers with Blaine in it...Though he'd only been at Dalton for a few weeks.

There was one of the sofas, that had been used to clamber all over in a performance of Hey Soul Sister, and all the boys were huddled on or around it. Blaine was sat near enough centre of the picture, leant across the back of the cream coloured material. All of the warblers were smiling out at the camera but Blaine was particularly grinning. He'd never felt so happy to be a part of something in his life. Wes and David were of course in the picture, grinning with their arms friendily slung round each other. The rest of the warblers were either sat on an arm, on the floor or scrunched up into the small space but still smiling cheerfully. They looked like a team.

Blaine's phone made the three tone beeping noise which meant that he had a text message and the touch screen lit up with a message on the screen saying. **1 NEW MESSAGE**.

The short, curly haired boy practically leapt across the room! He was THAT happy to get away from the curse of Math homework.

Blaine lifted the phone and unlocked it to read the message. He smiled seeing it was from Wes.

_**Hey Blaine! just to let you know that me and David have finished the homework...HA. bet you're only halfway through. Them bags were heavy...it would have been too bad if I'd of just so happened to hurt my writing hand so I could miss classes. oh! and David says hi! ~Wes**_

Blaine smiled to himself and glanced over at the three large bags. One was a purple and blue expensive looking suitcase with wheels. One of the others was a rather shocking, neon pink suitcase...again, with wheels. The last one was a simple, rather wide, shoulder bag. It was light, baby blue with darker purple pockets. How one person could have so much stuff, which he had been informed wasn't all of it, was beyond him.

Blaine began to text a reply to Wes.

_**Yes, hello to you and David too. I'm no where near finished! You and David can do it for me. I'll find out when I take them across the hall later ~Blaine**_

Blaine groaned to himself and flopped onto his bed, face first. His phone remained in his hand.

"I really hate homework..." He complained, burying his face into the freshly made, white sheets of the bed. The duvet was not very thick but it was warm enough. Though on arrival at Dalton you get given enough blankets to actually make hammocks or an actual full mattress.

The tenor's phone buzzed in his hand and made the three tone beeping noise again.

Blaine rolled over and sat up so he could see the lit up screen of his I-phone.

_**1 NEW MESSAGE.**_

flashed across the screen as he unlocked it. He smiled to himself as he read the message.

It was from an unknown number but he did know who it was that had sent the text.

_**Hi Blaine, It's Kurt from across the coridoor...just in case you don't remember me. Everything is okay but I just wondered if you could bring my bags round? -Kurt**_

Smiling to himself, Blaine started to text back Kurt.

_**Of course I remmeber you. Sure! I'll be right over with them! ~Blaine**_

As he sent the text the shorter boy leapt to his feet, shoving his phone into his back pocket, and walked quickly over to the three bags that belonged to Kurt.

With great difficulty, Blaine managed to put the shoulder bag over his shoulder and manouver his way out of the door whilst wheeling the other two suitcases with one hand. His door closed with a soft click behind him as he took a few steps forward towards Kurt's door. Knocking lightly, he leant slightly to the side to ease the pressure of the bag on his shoulder.

When the door didn't open Blaine spoke up.

"Kurt? it's me Blaine...from across the hall. I have your bags" The shorter boy called from where he was stood outside the door.

Just a few moments later the door slowly opened to reveal Kurt stood at the door.

Blaine noticed how his eyes were slightly red and puffy and dried tear tracks stained his pale seemingly porcelain cheeks. It was obvious that Kurt had been sobbing to himself.

"Are you okay?" Blaine questioned, raising a dark, triangular shaped eyebrow curiously.

Kurt nodded and reached forwards to gently take a suitcase from Blaine. Wheeling the case with him, Kurt scurried further into the room and leant the case against the bed. Blaine followed suit, sighing in relief as he dropped the shoulder bag to the floor and rubbed his sore upper arm.

'I hope he's okay...I mean I wouldn't want it to turn out that we upset him in some way. I managed to tone down Wes and David even...'

The darker haired boy was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed a whiteboard being waved in front of his face.

_**Want to help me unpack? you don't have to if you don't want to though...**_

Blaine turned to Kurt smiling in his usual dapper way.

"Of course I'll help you" He replied "umm...which bag should we start with?"

Blaine watched as Kurt began to scribble on the board in his rather neat, joint up writing. The taller boy held up the board.

_**Shoulder bag. It has my pictures and desk items in...So start with the desk first then.**_

Blaine nodded politely and attempted to lift the shoulder bag with his still sore arm but felt the weight of the bag being pulled up and away from him. He glanced to his side to see Kurt roll his greeny-blue grey eyes and lift the bag onto the desk.

"Thanks Kurt...how can you have so much stuff?" Blaine joked chuckling to himself happily.

He made his way over to the desk and unzipped the blue and purple bag.

Once again a board was waved in front of his face, snapping him out of his absent minded thoughts.

"Sorry...I kind of turn absent minded" Blaine apologised sheepishly. His cheeks seemed to turn a slight shade of pink. At this he heard Kurt's breathy laugh which without fail seemed to send a shiver down the shorter boys spine.

_**Scrapbooks go in a pile to the left, the laptop in the middle around about where the chair goes and the single pictures pinned on the corkboard. Thanks Blaine, I appreciate this.**_

Blaine nodded when he read the message. "It's okay...It's getting to know you right?...and seeing as you're in the majority of my classes! good way to start" he replied, a grin spreading rapidly across his face like wildfire in a forest.

Kurt nodded sheepishly and emptied the contents of the bag onto the desk carefully.

Blaine noticed that among the bundle of items there was a black laptop, a charger, about three scrapbooks, a few notebooks, pens and a plastic wallet that contained some loose pictures.

Smiling, Blaine picked up a black scrapbook. The cover was a thick black one and had a smooth silky texture. There was silver swirls in delicate pieces of glitter round the edges and a small silver ribbon was stuck on to the top left corner. The only thing that kept the book of memories shut was a piece of ribbon tied in a bow that connected to the fron and back part of the cover. Each page was squares of black card. Blaine went to open it but his finger just lightly clasped the end of the ribbon.

He glanced side ways at Kurt where he was just starting to load up the laptop that lay in the middle of the desk.

"Can I?" Blaine asked tentatively, the ribbon absent mindedly twirling tound his index finger and tumb.

Kurt simply glanced over at Blaine, smiling warmly, and nodded.

Blaine grinned as he opened the book.

On the first page it was a picture with writing underneath it in white pencil which stood out on the black card page.

There was a picture of Kurt and a smaller brunette girl. The small girl had a front, full fringe and long, straight hair that went past her shoulders. Her and Kurt were sat on the edge of a double bed that pink bedding with decorative gold stars on. Her hair was a dark shade of brown and both her and Kurt wore massive grins. They both looked truly happy. The last thing that Blaine noticed was that in their hands they both held pink plastic cups with a glittery decorative gold star on the front of them. In each cup there was a mini pink umberella.

Blaine couldn't help but grin massively himself as he read the caption underneath.

_**Me and Rachel at her house, hence all the pink and gold stars! If I had that much pink and stars in my room I'd need a very very serious intervention. we did makeovers and drank fruity non alcoholic cocktails!**_

"Rachel?" Blaine asked Kurt curiously and glanced sideways as he pointed at the picture of the dark haired girl.

Kurt nodded and began typing before turning the laptop to face Blaine.

_**Yeah. Rachel Berry. She's practically the star of New Directions.**_

"New Directions? oh! That's the glee club from Mckinley right?...I think the Warblers are up against them for regionals" Blaine questioned smiling at the fact that he atleast now knew something about where Kurt had came from.

He watched with a curious expression as Kurt typed really quickly.

_**Yeah. I came from Mckinley you see...and Yes the Warblers is Dalton's glee club. I heard. You're upagainst them for regionals.**_

Blaine smiled and nodded "Yeah..." he replied as he looked through the rest of the scrapbook.

The rest of the pages were filled with Kurt either with the front fringe brunette or a black girl that Blaine was type-told was Mercedes Jones and she was a massive diva.

They continued until all of Kurt's clothes, Which was ALOT, and the contents of all three bags were unpacked.

Blaine stretched upwards and yawned. He was stopped mid yawn when he saw Kurt looking at him, blushing, covering his mouth with one hand and breathily laughing. He glanced down to see that his shirt had came up slightly. revealing one of his hips.

The shorter boy blushed about as red as a tomato and hastily dropped his arms to his side, pulling down his shirt. It wouldn't have been a problem if he had his blazer on but that was slung over the back of the desk chair in his own room when he had began doing homework, which still wasn't done.

"Sorry..." he aplogised and saw Kurt shake his head at this.

Blaine heard Kurt yawn and blinked.

"I better be going...sorry for staying so long." Blaine said and made his way towards the door.

Once again a board was waved in front of his face, seeing as the laptop was shut down, and contained a message.

_**No it's fine! Glad to have had some help. It would have taken me ages on my own...Good night Blaine :)**_

Blaine chuckled lightly at the fact Kurt had put a smiley face on the end and nodded.

He opened the door and stepped outside smiling at Kurt.

"Your welcome...glad to help. need any more help then give me a ring okay? Night Kurt" Blaine concluded having to stop himself from yawning again.

'Night Blaine' Kurt mouthed slowly and shut the door with a soft click.

Blaine sighed, running a hand through his gelled back curls. A few black curls seemed to have sprung free over the course of the night and stuck out as unruly as ever. He strode into his room and double checked he had locked it, not wanting any rogue coffee cups littering his room, before walking over to his bed and flopping down on top of the sheets. His sigh broke the silence of the room.

A muffled three tone beeping noise echoed and Blaine realised it was his phone.

He groaned slightly as he pulled his I phone out of his back pocket and realised that he hadn't hear it beeping all night.

_**7 NEW MESSAGES.**_

The bright notification lit up his screen.

"Wes and David need to stop harrassing me.." He groaned and buried his face into his pillow.

It wasn't long before Blaine drifted off into a sleep filled with dreams about his night unpacking and helping Kurt.

The 8th message buzzed through at about midnight, making the three tone beeping noise, but failed to interrupt Blaine's peaceful dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm baccckk!...no one notice the charlie teh unicorn (yes this is the correct spelling) quote?...no? Okay then lets mosey along with our wacky adventure! no one notice the Darren Criss quote?...no? okayy then. Chapter 4! you know the drill...Reviews are like crack to me and and no I don't own Glee or any song lyrics...enjoy! I'm so so SO Sorry for the delay in update!**

Blaine jolted awake to the sound of pounding on the door across the room from his bed. Groaning in annoyance, he sat up and ran a hand through his unruly curls. The dark black hair sprung from his head like flames and sparks from a campfire, the black strands curling round Blaine's face. The banging proceeded as Blaine lazily rolled on to his side, mumbling something unintelligable into his pillow.

"What!" Blaine exclaimed as the banging got louder and more persistent, the yell muffled slightly by his pillow.

"BLAINE! OPEN THE DOOR NOW! WE NEED COFFEE!"

Blaine recognised this to be the voice of Wes and David chorused together. Glancing up at his clock he groaned again.

_**5:47**_

Struggling against the tiredness and fatigue he felt, Blaine managed to swing his legs out of the bed and practically drag himself to the door.

He swung the door open and scowled darkly at the asian and the black boy that stood outside his room, still clad in the jogging bottoms and tops that they called pyjamas.

Blaine himself only wore a tank top and a pair of baggy jogging trousers but they were neater, less ripped and ruffled and far cleaner.

"What do you two want? it's quarter to freaking six. In. The. Morning." The curly haired boy nearly snarled. Clearly not impressed.

"Well you know how you have a half decent coffee machine?" Wes asked with a half pleading, half whiney tone to his voice.

"And because we're your total best friends in the whole wide world and you love us?" David questioned with the same tone as the asian boy.

"Basically what you're here for is to live off of my coffee supplies, Which I paid for, and hang around here until you have to leave to get ready for classes?" Blaine asked slumping slightly against the door frame as he raised a dark, triangular shaped eyebrow.

"Don't you raise an eyebrow at me Blaine warbler" David replied with a tone of mock warning before he then laughed a warm laugh "And no...we brought our school clothes!"

Both boys grinned and held up two identicle black leather, shoulder man bags. They both used these bags for school and to carry equipment and books round in but they'd somehow managed to fit their blazers and the rest of their uniform into the small ammount of space.

Blaine rolled his eyes and stepped to one side, flailing his arm round in a gesture for them to enter the room.

"Fine...but you have to make me a coffee too" The shorter boy told them.

"Okay!" They both chorused back.,

Blaine heard a small click and turned round to see Kurt stood in his doorway across the hall.

Kurt was rubbing at his eyes and he looked completely exhausted. The pyjamas Kurt wore were simply exquisite, made of dark purple silk. Kurt also wore a black scarf and the pyjamas were covered in gold, shiny swirls and made Kurt look even more beautiful to Blaine than he already did.

Blaine shook his head. 'Stop it Blaine. He's a friend. You can't consider him beautiful or perfect as you do so stop it' He thought harshly to himself and then he noticed Kurt's exhausted eyes and confused expression.

"Oh! Sorry Kurt...We didn't mean to wake you up! Wes and David always harrass me for coffee in a morning...seeing as I'm the only one with a decent coffee maker because I brought it with me when I came here...and again I'm sorry and I apologise for rambling" Blaine apologised and blushed looking at his feet as he shuffled on the spot.

He looked up as he heard a breathy laugh that came from the taller boy across the hall. This made him blush even brighter but he smiled warmly.

"Would you like to come over for a coffee?" Blaine asked looking over his shoulder, to where Wes and David were literally drooling over the fact that there was a decent coffee maker in the process of making delicous coffee, then back at Kurt.

Kurt shook his head and smiled and made some sort of gesture about sleeping.

A confused expression passed over the darker haired boy's face but then he grinned with acknowledgement.

"Oh I get it! You're going to go sleep right?" He asked smiling.

Kurt nodded and smiled waving and taking a step backwards inside his room.

"Nigh-I mean sleep well Kurt. I'll come and knock when it's time to go to lessons and I can be some sort of chaperone" Blaine said and chuckled lightly.

Kurt waved again, rolling his eyes but still smiling all the same.

Blaine watched as the taller boy shut the door with a click. He smiled fondly and turned to face the door and shut it was a soft click. As he slowly turned round he was met with the two grinning faces of Wes and David which practically scared the living daylights out of him.

Blaine jumped back, his back slamming against the door and creating a slam. The shorter boy was breathing heavily and the palm of his hand rested over his upper chest.

"DON'T DO THAT TO ME!" Blaine yelled at the asian and the black boy stood in front of him who just started laughing at this.

"Could you be more..." Wes started bursting into hysterics.

"Obvious!" David finished also doubling over, holding his stomach, in hysterical laughter.

Blaine rolled his eyes and strode over to the coffee machine as quick as he could. He reahced up onto his tiptoes to grab three cups out of the cupboard and made three coffees for them all.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" He snapped in response, scowling at David and Wes as they calmed themselves down and began to walk over.

"You and Kurt! There is obviously something there...we have actually never seen you at such loss for words . So...explain? What happened last night?" Wes pried, waggling his eyebrows as he sat at one of the stools that were infront of the side of the kitchen that Blaine had called 'the breakfast bar'.

David also took a seat as he sipped from his coffee cup.

"Oh my...That is goooodddd coffee...Anyways my tenor friend! what happened last night? you ignored ALL our texts...we must've texted you about...five times!" David exclaimed between sips from the steaming mug of coffee he held between his hands.

The curly haired tenor rolled his eyes as he sat down on a stool in front of Wes and Dvaid. He felt pretty much like he was under some sort of interrogation. Rolling his eyes, he sighed and took a sip of his coffee before replying.

"I went over and helped Kurt unpack...He used his laptop and typed to me and we just discussed all the scrapbooks he had. Kurt loves musicals and he used to go to Mckinley in Ohio, Lima, and he was friends with Rachel the lead soloist for New Directions...we were up against them for sectionals remember?...but yeah I just helped him unpack so I have no idea what you are talking about" Blaine rambled hopelessly.

Wes and David glanced at each other, exchanging looks, before looking back at Blaine.

"Blaine now you should've realised that, that was just a hopeless ramble?" The darker skinned boy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because you are so not telling us that you have no idea what we're talking about. There's something there...you can.." The asian boy stated raising an eyebrow.

"tell us!" David finished "Enlighten us "

Both boys began to grin at the shorter boy infront of them who had began to look quite flustered.

"Nothing happened! We're friends. Just friends. For starters he doesn't even know I'm gay and he's probably not gay either. I'm his mentor and that's it so shut it" Blaine snapped, getting more flustered and blushing more furiously than ever.

"Whatever you say Blainers" Wes and David chorused, exchanging grins as they glanced between themselves and Blaine.

The rest of the morning went really quickly.

They had all sat round drinking coffee until each taking a turn in the bathroom to get changed into their uniform; Blaine going last.

"BLAINE!" Wes and David chorused loudly as they banged on the door of the bathroom.

Blaine had been taken ages in there and he'd shouted about ten minutes ago that he'd 'be out in a second'.

"I'm just gelling my hair!" Blaine called through the door, applying more gel and combing it through.

"What do you have to freakin' MAKE the gel too?" David yelled.

"You must use about three pots per day!" Wes commented.

They both huffed and leant against opposite sides of the door frame.

The darker skinned boy and the asian sighed in relief as Blaine emerged from the bathroom, looking as dapper as ever and smoothing his hair down.

"Your hair looks wet" David remarked, smirking.

"Like you've been dipped in a puddle upside down!" Wes exclaimed, nodded proudly.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at the two insults that he must've heard before like...a million times! He self conciously glanced in the bedroom mirror across from him and turned his head to make sure it was okay. Perfection. He always took pride in his appearance but today he seemed to sub conciously worry more about it.

"Kurt will think you look fine...now go else you'll be late to pick up your date" Wes said raising an eyebrow as he and David walked out of the room. Both grinning broadly.

It wasn't long though before David's head popped round the door just as Blaine was reaching for the handle. Blaine jumped back and man screamed, clearly unsettled by David's head just bobbing round his door.

"DAVID! don't do that! you scared me" The shorter boy muttered tugging embarrassedly at the sleeves of his blazer in an attempt to hide the blush that had spread across his face.

"Chill out Blainers." David said through laughter, using Blaine's old nick name "Just wanted to say that I'll see you and Kurt in our first lesson...maths. hope you did your homework!" he sang the last part.

Blaine walked forward to grab the door and lock it behind him. He was about to use some sort of snarky comment as a comeback to David but when he turned round from locking the door, The black boy had already left and was sprinting down the hall and around the corner to catch up with Wes.

A click of a door to Blaine's right hand side snapped him out of his thoughts and cleared the scowl straight off his face. He turned and smiled dapperly at Kurt standing in the doorway of his room and had a delicate eyebrow raised at Blaine

Blaine noticed how Kurt's soft looking, chestnut hair was put carefully into a quiff. The colour of his hair only made his eyes stand out more to Blaine, making the shorter boy blink. The colour seemed to constantly change-wether it be the light or just changing-and were now a pale shade of green with flecks of blue...They looked like marble glass and were truly..well... beautiful. A red and black scarf, as always, was round Kurt's neck and it complimented how the new navy/black and red blazer looked.

Blaine blinked when he realised the taller boy was holding up a notebook with a note on it.

**Man scream much? what was that for?**

Blaine chuckled lightly to himself.

"Oh nothing...David just scared me that's all...ready to go?" he replied smiling.

Kurt nodded and shut the door behind him then locked it, before slipping his key into his blazer pocket.

"So...you nervous?" Blaine asked as the two walked across the courtyard together to their first class. Maths.

The bell hadn't gone yet so they simply sauntered across the grounds in the refreshing, light breeze.

Kurt hesitated a little before nodding a small, slight nod.

"You can meet the rest of us today...There's Thad, Jeff...oh and Nick! they're all really cool people" The shorter boy told him and smiled reassuringly.

The taller of the two played with the tassles on the end of his scarf and smiled a small nervous smile.

As soon as they got into class they were greeted by three other blazer clad boys. All three of them wore happy smiles, or even grins, and looked genuinely happy to see Kurt.

"Kurt, This is Jeff, Nick and Thad" Blaine introduced gesturing to each of the boys as he said their names.

Jeff was taller than Blaine (not exactly difficult) and just about the same height as Kurt. He had light blonde hair with darker roots and hazel eyes that were darker than Blaine's. Pretty much brown but with that hint of shiny green. He had a brown satchel, Like Kurt's own black one, over his shoulder and smiled warmly.

"Hello Kurt I'm Jeff...David and Wes told us yesterday that you'd be joining us for classes today so we thought we'd get here before the bell went to greet you" the blonde smiled warmly and took the boy stood next to him's hand.

The boy next to him, Kurt identified to be Nick. The boy had dark brown hair that was almost black. His eyes were significantly darker than Blaine's and Jeff's. They were more dark brown, nearly the colour of his hair, and seemed to suit his hair colour and skin tone. He was also just slightly shorter than the blonde boy.

Kurt glanced down noticing their hands were twined and smiled at them both. He noticed as the blonde blushed slightly and the brunette grinned at him before talking.

"I'm Nick. Nice to meet you Kurt" He said, smiling.

Thad clearead his throat, making Kurt, Blaine, Nick and Jeff all look over at the brunette boy.

He was also wearing the blazer, tie and trousers that were compulsory for the Dalton uniform. As the rest of the boys in the room were. His hair was dark, about the same colour as Nick's but instead of flopped down and combed into style it was spiked up lightly with gel..no where near as much as what Blaine used though. Well..that wasn't exactly hard. Blaine looked like he'd stuck his head under a tap. Kurt decided though that he began to get used the seemingly wet headed dapper boy.

He let out a slight and subtle breathy laugh at his thoughts about Blaine and smiled.

Thad's eyes were dark brown but not nearly black like Nicks...they were darker round the edges or the irises with lighter brown in the middle and outlining the black pupil in the middle. He was, of course, taller than Blaine and slightly taller than Nick...his height somewhere between that of Nick and Jeff.

"What about me?" Thad asked frowning and folding his arms as he recieved looks of confusion from the other four boys in the room.

Nick groaned and rolled his eyes banging his head lightly onto the blonde's shoulder before looking up at Thad and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yes how could we forget Thaddeus! the most important boy in all of Dalton! Hail Thaddeus!" Nick exclaimed dramatically and let go of Jeff's hand, bowing down at Tha'ds feet.

Jeff laughed and decided to join in on what looked like quite good fun.

"Hail Thaddeus!" The taller blonde boy also exclaimed, falling to his knees to bow at the darker haired boy's feet, alongside Nick.

Thad glared at both boys coldly and leant against the table behind him.

The two on the floor burst into absolute hysteric laughter as they clambered to their feet, helping eachother up. Nick took back Jeff's hand, which Jeff smiled happily at, Both boys still laughing and grinning at Thad...who did NOT look impressed.

Thad swiftly lifted an arm to pint at the two boys.

"YOU MOCK US SIR!" he exclaimed, then slumped into his chair, scowling. Thad folded his arms and turned away to face the front instead of them.

"Well then..." Blaine said over the hysterical laughter of Nick and Jeff that had just started up again "I'll show you to your seat before everyone else comes in...is it okay for you to...um...b-be sat next to me?" the darker haired boy asked.

Kurt smiled down at Blaine and nodded happily, glad to know he'd be sat next to someone that he at least sort of knew.

Blaine reached out to take Kurt's hand to lead him to a seat. His fingers had just brushed the paler ones of the taller boy when Kurt flinched back. Quickly pulling his hand away and up to his chest, clcalsping it in his other hand.

The way it had felt for Blaine to touch his hand...It was just too much. It brought back too much.

Blaine promptly-showing holes in his dapperness-blushed bright red...Seriously. His face could've rivaled a tomato at that moment.

Kurt's pale skin also showed signs of a light blush. He shook his head slightly and quickly mouthed _'Sorry' _to the shorter boy; who was shuffling his feet.

"No it's okay!" Blaine said smiling, willing his blush to go desperately "I understand..really Kurt. I should've thought first. Our seats are over here" he said and chuckled lighty, his dapperness building up again.

'OHmygosh! That was so embarrassing...' Blaine thought, mentally slapping himself several times. 'THINK Blaine...THINK. Don't just do..seriously stop acting on impulse..stupid dapperness.'

His thoughts were just a random, embarrassed jumble by the time he and Kurt got to their seats.

The chairs were black plastic with silver metal legs. They were...well...chairs.

"Et Voila" Blaine said chuckling lightly as he sat down in the chair on the right of the double table "It's not much but it's where I sit" he said sounding rather amused.

Kurt rolled his eyes happily and sat down slowly into the seat. He pulled out his note book and pen, his glasz eyes trained on the sheet as he wrote.

Blaine waited patiently and ran a hand over his hair to make sure it was still perfect and in place.

Kurt was about to pass the note to Blaine but then pulled it back and scribbled something at the bottom before then passing it to Blaine.

The shorter boy read the note in Kurt's neeat but scrawly-how did he even make that possible? Blaine wondered-and began to smile and lightly chuckle.

**The seats are fine, Sorry about earlier by the way...just shock that's all. Are Jeff and Nick together?.**

**OH! And Blaine your hair is fine stop worrying! Perhaps one day leave it gel free?**

Kurt was smiling and shaking with a slight, cheeky and silent laugh as Blaine looked up. This made the shorter boy chuckle.

"One, It's okay I completely understand and besides I should have a think before I do strategy. Two, Yes they are...it took ages for them to admit the fact that they had feeling for eachother and now they're practically inseperable!...They make a cute couple. Three, If I leave it without gel then it'll be like I stuck my finger in a plug socket..it's SO curly and it gets annoying after a while with the constant mop of curly black hair" Blaine answered chuckling lightly as he flicked at his gelled down hair. "Why'd you ask about Nif-I mean Nick and Jeff? Is it the whole gay couple thing?...because I can ask them to tone it down if it makes you uncomfortable..."

Blaine smiled slightly as Kurt went slightly wide eyes and shook his head frantically and began to scribble quickly before turning back the notebook to Blaine.

**NO! Of coure I don't have a problem with it! At All! if anything tell them not to mind it round me. I'm not homophobic in any way shape or form.**

Kurt stopped writing when he was about to write that he was actually gay himself but left it out...not entirely sure how much to tell these boys yet. For all he knew, Jeff and Nick might have to go through hell to be together...despite the no tolerance for bullying rule.

Blaine let out a breath that he hadn't even realised he was holding.

"Thanks Kurt...I know some people find it...uncomfortable and don't really accept it..I'm gay myself you see...I know that some people don't agree with liking someone of the same gender" The shorter boy confessed, smiling happily.

Kurt blinked his indecisive-coloured eyes at Blaine, looking shocked.

"What?" Blaine asked, confused as to why Kurt was just sat blinking at him and seemingly shocked.

Kurt began to write and turned the book round, a smile spreading across his face as he did.

Blaine began to smile too as he read it.

**Just surprised me that's all...I wouldn't have guessed if you hadn't of told me. I really don't mind...I know how unaccepting people can be.**

"Well at Dalton we have a no tolerance for bullying so whatever you want to be then everyone is accepting and supporting.."

Blaine was cut off by the loud, droning sound of the Dalton school bell ringing. It basically signified the beggining and end of classes.

Blaine watched as Kurt winced, as if in pain, and practically shrank down into his seat at all the bustling students filing in, talking animatedly.

Blaine looked at Kurt, a worry stricken look on his face.

"Shh...Kurt it's okay...it's okay. Don't worry...it's okay it's okay. They're all good people y'know?...I'm here too. Are you okay" Blaine asked,resting both his hands on the tableso he could turn his upper body slightly, to quietly reassure Kurt in a soothing tone.

Kurt looked at Blaine with wide, panic filled eyes as students continued to bustle in and talk loudly while waiting for a teacher.

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek to stop the threatening prick of tears at the corner of his eyes.

Quickly he reached up and grabbed one of Blaine's hands pulling it under the table. Kurt soft moisturised fingers curling round Blaine's as he held it tight between the two plastic chairs.

Kurt's embarrased gaze rested on the table top, his face flushed with a slight hint of an innocent blush.

Blaine remembered the earlier incident when even the slight brush of fingertips sent Kurt about twenty miles backwards and couldn't help it now as he found his own cheeks flaming in a bright blush. The shorter boy's gaze also found itself resting on the table top, a smile spreading along his face, and thinking about the soft feel of Kurt's hand in his.

**A/N- Quick authors note! this was beta'd by the AMAZING livyceegee! She also writes really awesome fanfics so if you can then get over to her page and read them! :D you wont regret it!**


End file.
